Machina
The Machina is the ninth base class to be released in Dragon Nest and the sixth female class to be introduced. First to be released in the Korean servers on 17 June 2015, this class specializes in using a large mecha arm to deal physical damage to enemies. Background A true survivor, Machina fought the face of death many times. She may have lost her family, her home and her right arm but her spirit and determination remains unbroken. Never one to give up easily without a fight, this spunky lady will stop at nothing to seek treatment for her arm… even if it means joining the dark side or even taking on the legendary dragons! History Near Riverwort Wharf, there is a mysterious and quiet little village: Krita. This is where Machina was born. But one day, a storm of meteors struck without warning; in this disaster, many villagers unfortunately perished due to the huge shockwaves caused by the meteor impacts. Those who survived were affected by the meteors, and either suffered physical deformities, or mutational illnesses. Practically all of them faced certain death. For Machina, her arm became distorted and was rotting black. She desperately dragged herself towards her mother and younger siblings who were motionless on the floor. “You must live! Even if you are the sole survivor!” her mother uttered her dying words. Machina then passed out from the pain. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a glass container filled with liquid. In the dark laboratory, there were many others in glass containers. Her rotting arm was cut off replaced by a mechanic one in its place. In the process of being transported by airship to be treated at a “better facility”, the group was ambushed by Hybrids of unknown origins. Machina questioned them but was thrown off the airship. She then woke up again around the outskirts of Prairie Town and met Martial Artist Xiaolong. The pair went to Prairie Town where Machina arm was hurting again and leaking black liquid. Xiaolong then taught her arm Kungfu to relieve the pain while telling her that the blacksmith knows of the location that her airship had crashed. Following that lead, Machina went out to search the airship only to find debris and no signs of her villagers. While doing this, Machina saved Timothy and saw Rose get kidnapped. The town people didn't trust a hybrid like Machina, so she offered to save Rose in exchange for information of the hybrid who ambushed the airship she was on. When she found Rose, she was saved by Timothy. Machina then met the hybrid that crashed the airship and learned that his name is Suriya. He however does not wish to speak to Machina and went away. Back in town, Rose apparently did not return yet so Machina went out to look for them. Upon finding them, Timothy was killed and Rose was taken away by the red harpy. Offering to search for Rose, Machina was given a pass to go to Calderock Village. This part of the story is the same as the other adventures. Machina however became "friends" with Elena and learned from her that her fellow villagers were taken by Suriya to the sleepers temple. She also became friends with Eltia and Lancea Charlotte. From Eltia, Machina learned that Suriya belonged to the Hybrids Overview Stats *1 STR = 0.25 Physical ATK *1 AGI = 0.50 Physical ATK *1 INT = 0.25 Magical ATK Skill Tree Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Machina class. Patrona Patrona controls the Knuckle Gear freely and she swiftly subdues her opponents with outstanding combat and animal-like moves. Trivia * The Machina is currently the only class whose appearance customization extends to the ears and tail when making a character. Equipping Head and Tail costumes will still change these features accordingly, but is otherwise unchangeable due to the limitations of available appearance-changing items. * In the anime-styled series based on the game, the Machina is given the name of Shirona (希洛奈, Xī luò nài). In other localizations Videos *Machina Official Korean Trailer *All skills preview Gallery 002.png|Character sheet MachinaModel.png SihoMachina.png YomiMachina2.png YomiMachina1.png 2018010718435422522.png|Awakening Picture Category:Machina Storyline Character Category:Hybrids Category:Classes Category:Base Classes